


Another New Beginning

by WillowFaerie82



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: F/M, Jealous!Bennet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFaerie82/pseuds/WillowFaerie82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's dream is finally coming true. Bennet is a silly, jealous man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowballs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowballs/gifts).



Bennet Drake was a man of few words. Oh, he knew plenty; he just chose, carefully, when to parse them out. As he sat in the back of the dimmed theater watching Rose on the stage, sing her heart out, his words were overshadowed by one emotion. Jealousy. There was a young man who’d been coming to see Rose sing almost as long as she’d been employed here. And Bennet Drake was jealous. This young man paid rapt attention to Rose and Bennet didn’t like it. Rose was his girl. So as her set came to an end and the last clear, beautiful notes faded across the space of the open room Bennet left his seat at the table and made his way to the curtain that separated the back rooms from the front. 

 

“Oh my Rosie-girl you were brilliant, as always!” Bennet picked Rose up off her feet and spun her around. 

 

“Thank you my love. But you say the same thing every night. So how would I know if I was off one night and you were sparing my feelings?” Rose asked on a laugh as she found her feet gently placed back on the floor. 

 

“Rose, I say the same thing every night because I mean it every night. I wouldn’t lie to spare your feelings, girl. But I need the truth from you now, please. There’s been a man here every night, watching you as closely as I have. Who is he?” Bennet asked, unable to hide his jealousy, and fear from this woman.

 

“You, Bennet Drake, are a flatterer. That man is a West End scout. You’ve noticed I’ve been singing all manner of songs lately.” At Bennet’s nod of understanding Rose continued, “I’ve been singing as many different styles of song as I know to showcase my talent. I think this may be my chance, Bennet. To get into Real Theater. I’m hoping the fact that he’s kept coming to hear me sing means good things. Did you notice if anyone was with him?” 

 

“Yes there’ve been two or three people with him each night, and every night they’re different. What’s that mean Rose.” 

 

“That means, dear Bennet, that the scout likes me and wants the others to like me too. Do get that scowl off your face love. You must know I love only you and this man means nothing, less than nothing, to me.” Rose said placing a gentle kiss to Bennet’s cheek as a soft knock came to her dressing room door. 

 

“Come in!” Rose called out, taking Bennet’s hand in her own.

 

“Mrs. Drake, you were wonderful. The name’s Nobel, ma’am; Grayson Alexander Nobel III. I’m sure you must know by now that I’ve been watching you for a while. I’d like to tell you about a new playhouse that will be opening on the West End soon. My partners and I would like to feature you in our first-run works. What say you?” 

 

“Thank you, sir” Rose offered a quick curtsey to show her gratitude “for your kind words and the offer. This is my husband, Bennet Drake” the men shook hands, gruffly, Bennet eyeing Nobel up for anything suspicious. He held a firm, almost painful, grip on the man’s hand for just slightly longer than was comfortable. A little show of dominance.

 

“Of course, Mr. Drake. It’s wonderful to meet you.” Nobel offered with a smile.

 

“it’s Sergeant Drake, Detective Sergeant actually. I’m with H division.” Bennet puffed his chest out a bit, showing off. Yes, H Division had their share of problems but they got their work done. 

 

Rose could have screamed. What was this little display of Bennet’s meant to accomplish exactly? She wondered. “You’ll forgive my husband, he worries for me is all.” She explained trying to win back any ground lost with Bennet’s actions. 

 

“Oh it’s no problem at all ma’am. Why if I had a girl as pretty and talented as you I’d worry for her in these times too. You’ll think on my offer and let me know? I’m staying at The Linton until the end of the week, you can get word to me there once you decide.” Having made his offer Nobel turned to the door to leave the room.

 

“We’ll discuss it, and you’ll have your answer before you leave. Thank you Mr. Nobel, thank you ever so much.” Rose could have floated away with how excited and happy she was. The only time she could think she’d ever been happier was the day she’d married Bennet. Once Nobel was gone and the door closed Rose flung herself at Bennet. “Oh Bennet, he wants me to star in all the playhouses shows! I’d be the star, Bennet!” 

 

“I heard, Rose. I guess I could get a job with London Metro. I’d imagine they’re always looking for more police.” Bennet put out the olive branch, a peace offering after the way he’d acted when Nobel had introduced himself.

 

“Oh, Bennet, really?” Rose honestly hadn’t even thought of what her husband would do for work; so amazed was she to have been offered Star status at a playhouse on the West End. 

 

“Of course, Rosie-girl. I’d do anything to see you this happy for the rest of my days.” Bennet offered, pressing a kiss to Roses hand.

 

“Bennet, you silly silly man. I was just thinking the only other time I’ve been as happy as I am right now was our wedding day. You make me happy, Bennet. You must know that.” Rose moved across the room to gather her shawl and cloak; so they could leave and celebrate this momentous happening. “Let’s go home, Bennet. We’ve plans to make.” As they left the theater Rose thought to herself that she was looking forward to starting a new chapter in her life. Another new beginning that she’d get to share with Bennet.


End file.
